Mistletoe Blues, or is it?
by beeaarsona
Summary: Christmas can be fun, but does anyone really enjoy the kissing under the mistletoe? Nero sure doesnt enjoy the idea presented to him when his room-mate hangs mistletoe up, expecting to get a kiss. Reboot Dante and Nero fluff. Nothing bad except shenanigans and some bad language.
1. Preparing for the inevitable

**Title:** Mistletoe Blues, or is it?

**Pairing: **Reboot Dante and Nero

**Approx chapters: **4-ish maybe 5.

**Description: **Christmas antics with Dante, Nero, Kat and Vergil. all fluff and cuteness. Very ooc for some parts its just how I imagine the characters in my head if they weren't so sad.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Devil May Cry in any way, shape or form. If I did the games wouldn't be so sad and you would be able to play as the girl characters. I would also try to make Kyrie more bad-ass rather than being captured by a giant statue.

**A/N: **So this story was meant to be up for Christmas but, yeah that never really happened did it… oops :D so here it is my first multi-chaptered fic, hopefully it's not too bad, but hey. Also I'm planning another long fic where Dante and Nero meet, so once I finish this story I will start typing up the next one. if there are any mistakes or if things don't make sense don't be afraid to tell me what's wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter one: Preparing for the inevitable.<strong>

Nero ducked through the house, constantly looking at the ceiling making sure any unwanted mistletoe wouldn't suddenly appear above his head. Dante, his roommate and his best friend, was deciding to have his friends, which consisted of Kat and Vergil, to come over for Christmas dinner the next night. Nero would have liked to invite people over however besides Kyrie, there would be no one else to invite. He thought to invite Kyrie, but Fortuna is too far away from Limbo City, where he and Dante lived.

Nero wasn't as accustomed to Christmas as everyone else he knew, because they didn't celebrate it in Fortuna. They instead saw it as a day of repentance of sins and for time to be with family. There was no gift giving or Santa Claus, no lights or tinsel decorating the streets at all. No stockings or wreaths hanging over fireplaces or doors. They had none of what Dante called, "Christmas Spirit". However they had incorporated the mistletoe into their traditions. It took Dante a while to explain all the traditions, but Nero knew from the beginning to stay as far away from mistletoe as possible. He had always bad luck with mistletoe and he knew he couldn't get anywhere near it.

Nero headed over to Dante, who was currently decorating the Christmas tree, in all varying baubles, lights and other trinkets he had found all around. Apparently some of the decorations were from when he was a kid, and some he had bought himself recently.

"So the Grinch finally came down from Mt. Crumpet to steal all the presents from the children of Whoville, hey?" Dante said sarcastically. Nero stared at him and blinked a couple of times, not understanding the reference Dante was making at all. He just nodded and headed to the fridge to find some food. "Ugh this food looks so good, please, please, please can I have at least one piece of the Christmas ham or something!" Nero pleaded, giving Dante puppy dog eyes.

"Nope, because we have to share that with others tomorrow and knowing you, you'd eat it all! Verge eats about as much as I do so we have to somehow split it evenly between us all tomorrow." Dante replied, feeling sorry as Nero hadn't much other choice of food, except for two-minute noodles.

"I guess there's noodles then." Nero commented somewhat sadly, trying to make Dante feel guilty as he walked over to where the ancient noodles were hidden in the cupboard. That food looked really good, but instead he had to eat crummy two-minute noodles that have been sitting around for god knows how long. He filled the kettle with water and turned it on, waiting for his water to boil.

Dante smirked and glanced over at Nero whose back was facing him. He giggled and Nero noticed that he was staring at him. "Ok what are you planning?" Nero didn't like the look Dante was giving him and just ignored it as the kettle boiled.

As Nero turned his back, Dante quickly hung the mistletoe up in a doorway and went back to putting decorations around the lounge room of their apartment.

Nero made his noodles and walked back to the lounge room watching Dante as he pulled noodles into his mouth using his fork. "Don't you think this is all a bit over the top?" Nero asked, as Dante hung tinsel from the picture railings along the walls. "Oh Nero, you should see some of the Christmas lights people put on the outsides of their homes! Alternating patterns, even sometimes in tune with a song!" Dante said excitedly. Nero smiled, seeing his friend act so childishly happy was a rare sight, they were demon hunters after all and they had both been through some pretty rough shit, so being happy like this was a rare occurrence.

Just as Nero ate the last few noodles, he got a text, saying that there was a job nearby. A couple of demons had popped out in an amusement park. "What is it?" Dante asked, not wanting to stop his decorating. "Hm? Oh just a job. If you want I can handle it on my own while you decorate? It's only a couple of lesser demons, nothing I can't handle on my own." Dante eyed him suspiciously but let Nero go on his own; Nero wasn't a kid, and he knew how to fight. "Just be careful ok. Don't do anything reckless." Dante emphasised the last statement, staring Nero directly in his eyes. Nero just shrugged it off and walked to his room to get his gear. "Hey, you don't think I can take a couple of little demons? Trust me, if I can beat a giant flying statue, I can beat a few tiny pieces of shit." That didn't calm Dante one bit, but he acted like he was calm and waved the other off as he headed out the door.

When Nero returned, he saw Dante on the couch and fiddling with his guns, polishing them and cleaning them, making sure they were in working order. It was a nervous habit they both had, disassembling and cleaning their weapons when they were stressed.

Nero walked over and patted Dante's head to signal he was home before heading over to the bathroom to have a shower. Dante ordered some pizza so that it would arrive just as Nero hopped out of the shower.

When Nero came back out, he saw the fresh pizza cooling off on the coffee table with Dante in the kitchen making coffee. "Okay, what's wrong? Because you usually would never do something like this for anyone. Were you that worried about me while I was gone?" Nero had a serious expression, walking over to the other and placing a hand on Dante's shoulder. "It's just, I felt like I couldn't help you at all. I mean here I am decorating the house and putting on a dinner tomorrow night, which frankly I can tell you're not that big on Christmas so I know you're not enjoying it… I'm sorry I'll just call it all off…" Dante shrugged Nero's hand off his shoulder and went to grab the phone.

"Wait no! No it's nothing like that at all!" Nero dashed in front of the other snatching the phone out of his hands. "Ok, it's not that I don't like Christmas, I just don't fully understand it yet. And I am looking forward to having other people over! Don't worry about me going alone to handle missions, I do it all the time! I mean we have both killed a lot of much more serious assholes by ourselves, I think I can handle a few shit lickers on my own." He gave Dante a caring smile and then did something he thought he'd never do, he hugged him.

Dante tensed for a second, then relaxed. "Shh, stop stressing, everything's ok." Nero said quietly. Dante pulled out of the hug then gestured to the coffee table, blushing softly as he was surprised by the hug. "Well, I guess we should eat or something." Dante smiled, feeling bad that he worried so much over nothing.

They both sat down and enjoyed the pizza and coffee, then watched some TV before they both went to bed.

Dante couldn't sleep that night, wondering what that hug meant. Had it been because Nero is just an affectionate person, or was it something more? Moreover, did he start feeling things for Nero? Was it his smile when he drinks a cup of coffee on cold mornings and look out the window to see snow gently falling? Was it when Nero would pass out on the couch after being exhausted after a mission, he would mumble stupid things in his sleep? Dante wouldn't know and at this point his mind wouldn't stop reeling, his thoughts racing of the possibility of having a crush on the other, and that Nero also might have a crush on him in return.

It was all too much for Dante to think about this late and so he grabbed his mp3 and blasted some heavy metal into his headphones to drown out the outside world and his own plaguing thoughts.

* * *

><p>No "Verge" isnt a spelling mistake, its just what i think dante would call his brother. So that concludes chapter one. i have the other chapters mostly written up i just need to double check over a few things first. Also im sorry its short, i feel like if i write too much i ramble on about nothing important.<p> 


	2. It's the most wonderful time of the year

**Title:** Mistletoe Blues, or is it?

**Pairing: **Reboot Dante and Nero

**Approx chapters: **4-ish maybe 5.

**Description: **Christmas antics with Dante, Nero, Kat and Vergil. all fluff and cuteness. Very ooc for some parts its just how I imagine the characters in my head if they weren't so sad.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Devil May Cry in any way, shape or form. If I did the games wouldn't be so sad and you would be able to play as the girl characters. I would also try to make Kyrie more bad-ass rather than being captured by a giant statue.

* * *

><p>Nero woke up to hearing Dante insistently knocking on his door and pleading with him to get up. Nero glanced at the clock to notice it was 5am! "Ugh can't we wait a couple more hours, I'm still tired." Nero groaned out, which his message was half muffled as it travelled through the door.<p>

"It's Christmas though! You have to go open the presents under the tree!" Dante whined like a kid, still pleading with the other. "It could be Christmas, or it could be the apocalypse, I'm still not getting up at 5 am ok." Dante didn't reply, and Nero could hear him walking off. Nero instantly felt bad and forced himself to get out of bed.

He walked over to Dante just sitting on the couch. He wasn't crying, but he looked like he was about too. "Hey, look I'm sorry, I just had a bad dream last night and didn't sleep that well. Come on we'll open the presents together." Nero held out a hand, but Dante just turned the other way and continued sulking.

"Come on don't give me that face. Look I'm really sorry ok, I'm not used to Christmas, and you have to teach me what to do." Nero sighed and sat down next to the other, then hugged him again.

Nero wasn't sure why Dante actually let him hug him, but as soon as Nero's arms wrapped around him Dante nuzzled further into Nero's arms. Now Dante was actually crying.

"Whoa are you… shit I'm sorry. Please don't cry. I'm right here I'm not leaving, just please don't cry." Nero tried soothing Dante, and stroked his hair to calm him down further. "Do you want to tell me what happened? Come on you know I won't tell anyone anything you don't want me to tell." Dante popped his head out of Nero's shoulder and was about to speak when the phone rang. "You should get that, and go on a mission or something." Dante said, his voice a little croaky. Nero reluctantly let go of Dante but reassured him, "It might be Kat and Vergil ok, that's the only reason I'm picking it up. If it's a mission I'm not going to take it and instead I will stay here with you ok? Is that ok with you?"

Dante was surprised with the compromise Nero had made, but allowed him to answer the phone anyway, it wasn't like there weren't any other hunters in the city, probably.

Nero answered the phone, and surprisingly it was Kat. "Hey Kat what's up? Huh? Ok I see. Yeah I better tell him then. No, no it's fine I mean I'm here. Yeah ok. Bye then, yeah Merry Christmas. Bye." During the conversation Nero's facial expression dropped from happy to sad, and Dante could tell something bad was going to happen. Something bad always happened on Christmas to Dante, he just didn't want to tell Nero because Dante wanted Nero's first proper Christmas to be perfect.

"What did she say… they're not coming, are they?" Dante mumbled out, he curled into a ball and tried to hide himself in the couch. Nero walked over pulling his friend out of the couch and into his chest. "Yeah, Vergil had some important meeting or something, and Kat didn't know the way to get here. I'm so, so, so sorry." Nero said while trying to calm Dante down again.

Nero felt terrible. He saw how excited Dante was for Christmas and he didn't expect for it to go downhill the way it did. "Come on, let's open our Christmas presents. You'll love what I bought you, please Dante?"

"Okay, come on then let's at least try to salvage the Christmas spirit." Dante said, wiping the stray tears from his face. Both boys headed to the Christmas tree and looked at the gifts they had gotten each other.

"Here, this is from me." Nero said as he handed Dante a box, which was wrapped quite neatly in red paper and gold ribbon.

Dante tore away the gift-wrap, and Nero chuckled at his childishness, but saw it as an improvement from his previous mood. Dante had a huge smile on his face, as he pulled two Combichrist CDs and a signed poster of Combichrist from the box.

"Where the hell did you get this!" Dante was ecstatic, and immediately glomped Nero.

"We all have our secrets, now will you stop choking me!" Dante released Nero form the tight hug, and fished out his present to Nero.

"Here this is yours. I hope you like it I couldn't really think of what to get you." Dante said as he handed Nero a box, with drawings of candy canes and mistletoe on it. Nero preferred hardly any wrapping, that way he could see the present quicker! He could be just as impatient and childish as Dante sometimes.

When Nero opened the box, he saw a strange looking ring. "Whoa dude, you do realise that Limbo city doesn't allow gay marriage right?" Nero jested as Dante looked flustered at the comment.

"Jeez I didn't mean it that way. I just thought, since you got rid of your ring from the Order of the Sword, you were always fidgeting and expecting something to be there. That's why this ring is special. The two lines of teeth turn when you twist it and the gears in the middle help them turn." Dante explained.

Nero hugged Dante. "Thank you so much, this is exactly what I needed, it's perfect, especially since I was used to my old ring being there. You're the best you know that." Nero gave Dante a caring smile as he put the ring on his left hand.

Dante blushed, he didn't know why though. His thoughts from last night tried to infiltrate his mind again but he just waved them away. He just took what Nero said as a compliment.

"I can assure you, I'm not the best person in the world. I guess that we can eat dinner for lunch then?" he asked Nero. "Yeah that sounds good, but its only 6:30 in the morning, that's another six hours until lunch you know right?" Nero laughed as Dante had a shocked expression on his face.

"But I'm so hungry!" Dante whined.

"Now you know why I didn't want to get up so early." Nero said triumphantly Dante just glared at him.

"We could just nap until lunch I guess. I mean I'm not too tired but, are you ok with that?" Dante asked Nero. Truly he wanted to stay up and watch the lame movies, but if the other was too tired he'd let him sleep.

Nero however was up for the idea of watching the movies so he suggested it back to Dante.

"Are you sure you don't want to sleep? You looked pretty cranky this morning."

"No, plus as you said it's Christmas. And the couch is pretty comfy to fall asleep on anyways." Nero reassured. He knew from the amount of times he collapsed on the old thing after missions.

The boys sat down on the couch and began watching "How the Grinch stole Christmas". Not too long after the movie started Nero had fallen asleep, with his head resting on Dante's shoulder. Dante really didn't mind. He had officially decided that he had a crush on the other hunter. Whether or not he was going to tell him or act upon his feelings was another story.

Nero's head kept slipping down and eventually Nero was pretty much resting in Dante's lap. "This is why I suggested you go to bed and not sit here and watch movies." Dante said, smiling softly as Nero scratched his nose in his sleep.

Dante tried to move the other but Nero was clinging to his legs with his devil bringer and wouldn't let go. Dante decided he should wait a while for the other to loosen his grip, but as the Grinch finished and another movie began, Nero was A) still fast asleep and B) still holding on to Dante's leg tightly.

Dante wanted to move the other because a bed would be more comfortable, plus he needed to pee. However he couldn't bring himself to wake Nero up, he was too cute when he slept. Actually, Nero reminded him of a sleepy kitten, and as a rule, it is illegal to move if you have a kitten asleep on you.

At around 11am Nero finally woke up, and Dante sat there fidgety as he was now really busting to pee. "Please hurry up and move, just move pleeeaassseee." Dante said whining.

"Why didn't you wake me? I would have fallen back to sleep. Or you could have moved, I wouldn't have cared, you know that?" Nero said as he slowly sat up, his voice groggy from the nap. When Nero was fully off of Dante, Dante dashed to the bathroom to relieve himself. Nero started laughing at his impatience.

He too had begun to feel things for the other man. The way he laughed, the way he smiled, even the way he worried about him yesterday because of the mission. And that was the exact reason why he wanted to stay away from the mistletoe; he didn't want to kiss Dante. Actually, he wanted to kiss Dante, but he wanted it to mean something. He didn't want to kiss him just because of mistletoe, he wanted Dante to willingly kiss him. Nero didn't want to accidentally spill his feelings out for the other and have the other reject him. Maybe if Dante rejected him they couldn't be friends anymore, and then where would he go? Fortuna is too boring for him and it's to prim and proper for someone as rebellious as he is. And he didn't want to live back in Capulet city with his uncle. He'd always get shit jobs and there wasn't even guaranteed pay for his hard work or even a nice shower for when he got home.

At least here with Dante, Nero felt like he had a proper home. They had a clean and functional apartment which was gracefully given to them by Vergil and the Order of Limbo city (1). The only condition with the apartment was that both Dante and he would go on missions to clear off demons. That also meant they got paid by the clients which had hired their services.

As Nero's mind reeled, thinking about all the worst case scenarios, Dante came up behind Nero and rested his head on the others. "What's up broody mc sad pants?" Nero almost jumped as he didn't expect Dante to appear so suddenly. "Uh its nothing, should we start preparing lunch then? It's almost eleven-thirty anyway."

Dante nodded in agreement and helped Nero prepare the food and set the table.

* * *

><p>1: the order of Limbo city was a completely different organisation from the one in Fortuna, it was just a coincidence they both had the same name.<p>

Aww arent they adorable when they sleep. i'm sorry for the amount of OOC, the boys are just cuter this way :D Also I got the idea of the ring from a post i saw on tumblr. In the comments underneath people said that it would be good for fidgety people and since nero is kinda fidgety, (well thats how i see him) i thought it would suit him.

Almost done with the last chapter so the 3rd and 4th chapter could be up by tomorrow maybe.


	3. Naptime for everyone

**Chapter three: Naptime for everyone.**

**Title:** Mistletoe Blues, or is it?

**Pairing: **Reboot Dante and Nero

**Description: **Christmas antics with Dante, Nero, Kat and Vergil. all fluff and cuteness. Very ooc for some parts its just how I imagine the characters in my head if they weren't so sad.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Devil May Cry in any way, shape or form. If I did the games wouldn't be so sad and you would be able to play as the girl characters. I would also try to make Kyrie more bad-ass rather than being captured by a giant statue.

* * *

><p>The boys were enjoying the feast that they had prepared for lunch. They started with lasagne, then for seconds they had some of the roast pork and most of the roast chicken, and finally the ham was left over for dinner. There was roast potatoes and other amazing foods for seconds, a whole feast, just for the two of them.<p>

After they were finished with stuffing their faces, they put the left overs in the fridge for dinner, and settled on the couch to watch cheesy Christmas movies.

They were stuffed to the brim full of food, and now they were sleepy and just melted into the welcoming leather of the old couch.

Nero once again leaned on Dante, and Dante wrapped his arm around Nero's shoulder. Although it was intimate they just ignored the awkwardness and relaxed into each other. It's not like they could be this close to anyone else.

They both thought if they ignored the intimacy of the position they were in; they could be close to each other just at least for a little bit. Not having a relationship tied to it would make it awkward if they bought it up later, but they could at least say they felt welcome in each other's arms without being judged by the other.

However, these two were not known for their intuitive thinking, and have managed to ignore the blatantly obvious fact that they liked each other. They just sat there pretty much cuddling while watching cheesy romantic Christmas movies. How much more obvious could it be that they were interested in each other!

Dante this time fell asleep on Nero, his head resting against Nero's head, and his arm tightened around Nero's shoulders subconsciously.

Nero blushed at the actions, but as he saw that Dante was asleep he just let him stay there. After all he himself fell asleep on Dante, but at least Dante wasn't right on top of him like how Nero was to the other.

And that was when Nero spotted it. In the doorway between the lounge room and kitchen, there was a piece of mistletoe dangling. Nero had two options, either take it down and burn it to escape the awkwardness of kissing someone, or leave it up there and kiss Dante.

Nero wondered what kissing Dante would be like. Kissing Dante, kissing Dante. What would it be like? Would his lips be soft? Would they taste of pizza or roast chicken? Would they kiss with tongue? Would Dante kiss him on the cheek? Would Dante kiss him on the forehead? Kissing Dante… kissing Dante… KISSING DANTE!

"Kissing Dante." Nero mumbled out. His mind was thinking up all the scenarios in which they could kiss each other. Hard kisses, soft kisses, neck kisses and neck biting… and oh now he was thinking of other more intimate things.

Nero reassured himself in his head that Dante probably wouldn't think of Nero as Nero thought of him.

He suddenly felt Dante shift. "Mm, what's all this talk about kissing me huh? Am I that irresistible?" Dante mumbled still half asleep on Nero. He slowly moved until he was lying in Nero's lap the same way Nero had rested in his very own lap not too long before.

"I never said anything of the sort. You're delusional. Anyway it could have been the TV or something I haven't been paying attention." Nero thought denial was the best option to convince the other. Dante wasn't buying it but he didn't care.

Dante clung to Nero's leg with one hand while his other dangled off the couch. Nero huffed in annoyance. He rested his devil bringer on the arm of the couch, leaning his head upon it and draped his other arm over Dante's midsection.

Dante grabbed Nero's free hand pulled it to lean under his head like a pillow with his own hand. Nero started blushing but, honestly, he liked being this close to other. He just wished he could fess up to Dante and be a man. However he also didn't want to ruin this friendship they already had.

Nero just closed his eyes and tried to drift off, his phone started ringing but he ignored it. He felt like he would crack and spill out everything just by talking to someone over the phone.

Eventually, both the hunters were snoring like lawnmowers. It was surprising the volume of the snoring hadn't woken one of them up.

But of course, as soon as they had both gotten comfortable and were having great dreams, (Dante's being of pizza and Nero's being of cuddling with Dante) their doorbell rang.

"Ugh fuck off." Dante mumbled, his voice thick with sleep.

"Seriously I was having a good dream." Nero said with a yawn interrupting him mid-sentence.

There was a familiar voice coming through the door which they had both recognised as Kat. What the hell was she doing here? Hadn't Nero confirmed that she and Vergil wasn't able to make it?

Dante pushed off Nero and ran to the door, slightly overexcited because he hadn't expected Kat and Vergil to actually come over.

Dante threw open the door, much to Kat's surprise, and pulled both her and his brother inside before they could really say anything.

"What the hell are you guys doing here? I thought you were in a meeting Verge! I can't believe this! This Christmas is turning out to be pretty great!" Dante yelled ecstatically. Vergil eyed his brother with suspicion, thinking that he was insane and moved away from his brother to greet Nero. Kat just laughed and welcomed the hug Dante offered and then went to also say hi to Nero.

"I thought you guys said you couldn't make it?" Nero said, glad that the mood of this Christmas had been turning out better and better.

"My meeting was cancelled since one of the clients had to go visit his family for Christmas. Plus I wouldn't miss out on a day where I can torment my brother now can I?" Vergil said with a smirk.

Vergil and Nero sat on the couch and were talking about new computers coming out and new technology. They were both very interested in it and Vergil could always educate Nero on things he didn't know about. (1)

Kat helped Dante prepare the dinner in the kitchen. Kat was glad that they were out of earshot from Vergil and Nero, as she had some questions to torment Dante with.

"You like him don't you?" Kat said out of the blue.

"Wait who? Who am I liking now?" Dante asked confused, his mind had put aside his crush on Nero for the time being, focusing more on Christmas and happy things.

"You know, Nero. You have a massive crush on him and you know it. I'm surprised Nero hasn't noticed, I at least thought he had more brains than you did." Kat said, watching Dante's expression carefully. She noticed a blush on his cheeks, but he quickly turned away to pull out a clean table cloth and started setting the table without a word of denial or affirmation.

"What's so hard to ask him? And even if he did reject you, he wouldn't hate you for it. Nero wouldn't be like that at all." Dante kept ignoring Kat. He didn't want to yell at her, but he didn't want her to keep prying into his mind. She was a medium and honestly he was scared she would read his mind; he didn't want to scar the young witch with his vast amount of impure thoughts.

"Hey look I'm sure he likes you back. Come on you used to be so cocky, I mean you used to hit on me too, although I guess you were just joking around then. Why can't you do the same to him? Or you're scared you're going to hurt him." Kat sighed before continuing.

"Sorry for asking too many questions, I'll stop now." She returned to checking the food and she started placing it on the table.

Dante sighed, Kat was right, he used to be able to hit on anyone, but Nero was different somehow. He couldn't understand why he thought he was different. He respected Kat and flirted with her playfully before Nero moved in, so it wasn't that he respected Nero more or anything.

He was scared though. Scared of hurting the other. He hadn't ever really had a proper relationship with anyone at all, just random hook-ups. He'd certainly cleaned up his act now, but he wanted to treat Nero with so much lo- oh shit no, now he'd said it. Did his feelings actually go as far as love? Oh no, ok Kat was right, even if Dante did ask Nero out and Nero did reject him, he wouldn't hate Dante. Nero wasn't like that. Nero was kind, warm, amazing. Ugh he had to work out a plan to get Nero to notice his feelings.

So Dante admitted defeat in front of Kat. "Ok you're right, what the fuck do I do to get Nero to notice me?"

Kat laughed as she saw Dante staring intensely at the ground. "I think I have a plan. Just play along with it, but I'm not going to tell you it now, just wait and see." She gave Dante a knowing smile and finished setting the table up for them to eat.

"It better fucking work or I'm going to drastic measures once you two leave."

"Oh trust me it will, however I don't think Nero would enjoy the drastic measures you're probably thinking of."

Dante stared at her. Yep she could definitely read minds. No more thinking around her from now on.

Kat went and got the Nero and Vergil from the lounge and they all sat down for dinner.

Kat had her plan all worked out in her head, and if it didn't work, well she had her own drastic measures that might work. They would just have to wait to see how the rest of the night played out.

* * *

><p>(1) : I'm assuming they didn't have computers in Fortuna like the ones that vergil has. In Agnus' lab anyway there was no resemblance of a modern computer.<p>

Next chapter is the final chapter woo! Almost all the chapters within two days! Better than having you guys wait forever for another chapter.


	4. LOVE! It is so far away

**Title:** Mistletoe Blues, or is it?

**Pairing: **Reboot Dante and Nero

**Description: **Christmas antics with Dante, Nero, Kat and Vergil. all fluff and cuteness. Very ooc for some parts its just how I imagine the characters in my head if they weren't so sad.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Devil May Cry in any way, shape or form. If I did the games wouldn't be so sad and you would be able to play as the girl characters. I would also try to make Kyrie more bad-ass rather than being captured by a giant statue.

**A/N: **So the title of this chapter looks weird when you select it because it was too long for the box. Dammit.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4:<strong> **LOVE! It is so far away, oh WHAT can I say, about love, woah-oh-oh!**

If someone had told Nero, Christmas was this good, he would have told them that they were liars. He would have told them that everyone has forgotten the true meaning and that a lot of people took the receiving of gifts for granted and saw it as the main reason for the holiday. But now, all that had changed.

Rewind back to dinner -

Kat rounded up everyone and had them seated at the table. The food was spread out all across the table, well, what was left of it anyway.

"What happened to the roast chicken? Please don't tell me you both ate all the food…" Vergil said, once again questioning his brother's thought process.

"We thought you guys were definitely not coming so we ate what we could for lunch. At least we left some food for you guys." Dante said defensively. Although it would be amusing to provoke the argument between the twins, Kat and Nero wouldn't want it to escalate to a food fight. Reason one being they'd have to clean up the mess; reason two being, they wouldn't have any food left to eat.

While Dante and Vergil were arguing like children, Kat and Nero decided to have a proper conversation.

"So Nero, what has poor Dante put you through already?"

"Well he did wake me up at five this morning, he fell asleep on me for a while… um what else?" Nero went through the whole day in his head.

"Slept on you for a while? Just what exactly made him so tired?" Kat said shocked, she wouldn't expect Nero to let Dante into his personal bubble that much.

"Yeah well, we were watching movies on TV, and he kinda decided to take a nap on my shoulder. We did get up at like five this morning though so I guess he's not used to getting up this early." Nero said as he remembered how comforting it felt being that close to Dante. He had to be careful as to not reveal too much about his feelings to the young witch. He too also thought Kat could read minds and he was scared that she could accidentally say too much in front of Dante.

However Kat was careful and had realised that Nero too has feelings for Dante as Dante had for him. Now she could definitely set her plan in action.

Nero washed the dishes after dinner, and what little leftovers they had afterwards were put in the fridge. They all sat in the lounge room drinking coffee (Kat drinking tea), and watched what seemed to be a modern version of the nativity scene movie.

"Hey guys, I got you all something! Just let me get them, you three wait here okay!" Kat said enthusiastically as she grabbed the bag she left behind the couch earlier.

She pulled out three Christmas jumpers, each similar to the one she was wearing; Kat's jumper had a Christmas tree on it. The jumper for Vergil had 'Jack Frost' written in the middle with snowflakes all around, the jumper for Dante had 'Kiss me' with mistletoe as a border around the words and the jumper for Nero had a snowman with a Santa hat on it and a carrot nose that poked out from the jumper.

"Wow these are super cheesy, thanks Kat!" Nero said as he ran his fingers over the woollen jumper, which honestly he might only ever wear tonight, but he appreciated the effort that Kat went through to get them the jumpers.

"I must say, the one you got Vergil suits him well." Dante said while he watched his brother stare disapprovingly at the jumper which was not his taste at all. Nero and Dante put their jumpers over the t-shirts they were wearing while Vergil decided against it and just put it with his briefcase.

Vergil wasn't really into giving gifts, and Dante honestly didn't know what to get for his brother. But just spending time together was enough for all of them.

It was soon getting late. Kat had her plan fully set out now she just had to make the proper circumstances happen to trigger the perfect outcome.

And there it was, the window of opportunity she was looking for. "Why don't we take group photo's together guys?" Dante suggested. He thought it would be nice to decorate the apartment with a few photos of the people he cared about most.

"That's a good idea! Why don't we stand in that doorway, we get good lighting from the kitchen." Vergil added.

Nero and Dante had both totally forgotten about the mistletoe was there and just agreed that it was a good spot for a picture.

Dante helped Kat find a good camera while Nero and Vergil stood in the wide doorway.

Once Dante returned with the camera, he noticed the predicament that Nero and Vergil were in; they were both stuck under the mistletoe staring at each other wondering what to do. They didn't want to kiss each other, but if they didn't kiss, could that be bad luck or something?

"If you're not gonna kiss Nero then I am." Dante said under his breath, but loud enough for Kat to hear. He passed the camera to Kat, pushed his twin out of the way and kissed Nero right on the lips.

Nero was shocked to say the least but then responded as Dante snaked his hands around his waist while he moved his arms around Dante's neck, pulling them closer together and deeper into the intimate kiss.

Vergil stared at the two wide-eyed, never expecting his brother to swing that way, especially for Nero, as Vergil thought that those two were 'just friends'.

Kat smiled and took a picture of the two, thinking it would be a cute thing for them to put up in the apartment somewhere.

As Kat thought the two lovers wouldn't break apart any time soon, she dragged Vergil away to the kitchen to give Dante and Nero some privacy.

When Nero and Dante finally broke apart, there was a string of saliva dangling between the two of them, which Dante pecked away and then he smiled at Nero.

"Wow." Nero said as Dante rested his forehead against his.

"Yeah, wow indeed." Dante said as he would have expected a punch straight to the face instead of Nero kissing back eagerly.

"What do we do now?" Nero asked shyly as he moved his head to Dante's shoulder and pulled himself closer to Dante, enjoying the closeness and affection from the other.

"Honestly, I don't fucking know." Dante chuckled as he buried his face in Nero's sweet smelling hair.

Kat walked back over to the boys and cleared her throat. "Now then, since you two are done there, Vergil and I are heading off because it's getting late."

Dante and Nero moved apart from each other and stood side-by-side, both blushing awkwardly and feeling a bit embarrassed.

"Thankyou for inviting us and also for the food you made." Vergil said, still shocked from the kiss shared between his brother and Nero.

Dante and Nero waved the other two off and as Nero closed the door and locked it, leaning his back against it and sighing, looking up at the ceiling.

"Sorry for that, I guess I got a bit carried away." Dante said sheepishly as he pulled Nero away from the door and back into his arms, wanting nothing more from the other except for being close.

"Don't be sorry, I really liked that." Nero whispered, his words muffled by Dante's Christmas jumper.

They walked slowly over to Nero's room, and collapsed on the bed together. Nero moved his face close to Dante's and gave him a quick peck on the lips before he buried his head under Dante's.

"See, Christmas isn't so bad, now is it?" Dante said as he kissed Nero's hair.

"Yeah, it was pretty great if you ask me." Nero replied.

The two stayed there comfortably, before Dante's phone vibrated, indicating that he had received a message.

"Who's it from?" Nero asked sleepily.

"It's from Kat, wait is that us?" Dante was shocked as he opened the message to reveal its contents. Kat had taken a photo of him and Nero kissing, and put a Christmas border and love-hearts around them.

Nero took the phone from Dante and giggled at the embarrassed blush on Dante's face.

"And done." Nero mumbled quietly.

"Done, what's done?" Dante was scared at what the other was playing around with on his phone. Once Nero gave it back however, he wasn't worried anymore and just turned his phone off and cuddled the other.

What had Nero done exactly? He had set the background of Dante's phone to the picture Kat had sent.

Both of the hunters, being tired and warm, fell asleep together in each other's arms. At least now, Nero wouldn't be afraid of the mistletoe anymore.

* * *

><p>If you don't know what the reference is in the song title, go to youtube and type in "Cry's love song".<p>

And that concludes my first multi-chaptered fic! Remember to tell me if you find any mistakes i dont mind. Also maybe leave some feedback on what i could improve on!


End file.
